


I wish I could tell you…

by bubblemoon66



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Abstract, Deception, F/M, Mutual Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblemoon66/pseuds/bubblemoon66
Summary: A poem about Alek and Deryn's hidden feelings.
Relationships: Aleksander of Hohenberg/Deryn Sharp
Kudos: 2





	I wish I could tell you…

**I wish I could tell you…**  
  
_I'm not the person you think-_  
_**I am**_ a girl. I'm-  
**Sorry** _, I mislead you. But I'm not brave like you,-_  
_**I**_ should have told you earlier. I should know I shouldn't have-  
**Lied** _to you when we first met because I'm a coward. I did what I was told-_  
_**To**_ join the Air Service, but it was the only way. Oh, and by the way I love-  
**You** _don't and that's what-_  
  
_**I**_ know it's a bit of a shock, but it's true. I' m a girl and I-  
**Love** _most of all about-_  
_**You.**_


End file.
